


Mister Monster

by Killjoy01



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, God Complex, Gore, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Monsters, Murder, Paranoia, Sociopathic Tyler, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Tyler is a Sociopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy01/pseuds/Killjoy01
Summary: Repulsive. Dangerous. Feared. Armed. Severe god complex. Monster.Monster.Monster.Monster.Monster.





	Mister Monster

Red, white, and blue. 

The colours of “Freedom”.

The colours of “Justice”.

Red, White, and Blue.

It’s almost ironic, really. 

What with all you see on the news, then there's what you don't see on the news, what's too dark and demented and dangerous to be seen, to let the public eye know even exists.

There's the kids who gruesomely murder their parents and siblings, sure, but where's the pictures? The proof? Eyewitness accounts can lie. If you can hire a crisis actor why not hire an eyewitness account to hide the truth from the fragile mindset of the general population. 

To hide people like me. My name is Tyler Robert Joseph and I should be dead, but god forbid I possess that blessed luxury. I'm a “psychic” you could say, I can control people, things with my mind.

Telekinesis.

I thought I was the only one who could do what I could do, that being the ability to use my brain for what it really is, a tool, a building block, a weapon. I discovered it september 8th, 2002. My eighth grade year. Some pathetic waste of space was talking about me, I knew he was, I could hear him laughing I could feel his eyes, I was called paranoid but I know, I know, they thought I was stupid, they thought I was like them but oh god oh god the joke is on them, I could feel it in my hands I could feel the searing heat and I fucking loved it I could hear the boys friends all scream in horror and I know what was happening I knew they were watching his eyes melt out of his skull as his brain melted out his ears and nose as he threw his head back against the wall behind him over and over and over again, crunch crunch crunch with the squelching of his blood just barely being heard over the near sickening caving in of his skull, everyone was screaming and the teacher was trying to pull him away but I knew I knew her feeble strength couldn't stop it. I knew because this wasn't my first rodeo. I started with animals. Making birds and frogs spontaneously combust and oh god it was amusing to see the children scream as the small animals screamed out in pain and no one was able to stop the flame, it was all in my hands the life of everyone was in. my. hands . to mold and play with and torture as I please and god it was exhilarating. So much fun. So much strength. 

I wasn't Tyler after I killed Josh. I wasn't some pathetic waste of breath anymore. I was god and oh it was so sweet. 

They said it was a seizure brought on by a fever, they said it was a freak accident, they disregarded the mere possibility that foul play was involved in a healthy boys deterioration with the flick of a switch. I was angry, very very angry but as I thought more about it it came to me that this is a good thing, no one knows the power I hold, no one even thought it was possible. I was free to do as I please. No one will ever hurt me again. It's almost funny how wrong I was. I should have known they wouldnt come out and say “Death by telekinesis”. In my defense, it took them weeks, deaths upon deaths to find me.

They came in one night, I was waiting. Josh told me they were coming, he hasn't left me alone since the day his brain exploded into a brick wall. Nothing better to do I suppose. I was waiting. Sitting in the middle of the floor as the men came in with so much strength but as quiet as a speck of dust falling into a burning fire. I smiled at them as they watched me, clearly caught off guard. 

“You’re coming with us, son.” The middle one said quietly.

“Guess again” I responded with almost stupid confidence, my smile growing as one of the men in back, small and so very young, started convulsing and bleeding violently out of every orifice he possessed, throwing his head back and letting out a deafening shriek. 

I found myself laughing almost maniacally as my father came slamming against the wall, everyone's heard about the deaths, they all thought it was a virus, my mother almost wanted me sleeping with my parents, as if that was about to happen. The men all looked at each other as they realized it was me keeping the door pinned closed, keeping this interaction between the five of us as their co-worker was dying in excruciating pain on the floor. One launched himself at me and pinned me down on my stomach as another put a burlap sack over my head and tied it there as a large needle was shoved into my thigh, I found myself crying out for my father as a last ditch attempt at a savior. The door slammed open and the last thing I heard was my mother's pained shriek at her son, her baby, being hogtied and thrown out of the window to waiting men in black below while a stranger was left bleeding out on her child's carpet.

I’d be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit excited at what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if this will be a chaptered thing or just a one shot, depends on the feedback really.


End file.
